


A Moment Free From Responsibility

by WritersKitten



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, HoO - Fandom, Jason Grace - Fandom, Reyna - Fandom
Genre: Camp Jupiter, Death, Dog - Freeform, Gen, HoO - Freeform, Jason Grace - Freeform, Reyna - Freeform, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - Freeform, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Time - Freeform, jason - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason realizes how fast time actually passes, and that not everyone have the same amount of time as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Free From Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Camp Jupiter, Jason Grace nor Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. All the credits goes to Rick Riordan.  
> I, however, do own the dog which appears a few times.

_Time is a curious thing. One moment you think you've got all the time in the world, and the next you realize you're too late._

* * *

“Ready? Go!”

The stick left Jason's hand as he threw it as far as he could, manipulating the winds to carry it even further away till it landed in the green grass.

The dog ran after, its tongue hanging out of its mouth. It ran so fast, it nearly tripped in its own legs when it made a turn to grab the stick. It quickly came back to balance, grabbed the stick in its mouth and returned to Jason at top speed.

Jason laughed and knelt in the grass, petting the dog as it returned with the stick.

“Good boy,” Jason said.

The dog pulled away and barked playfully.

“Wanna get it again?” Jason grinned. “Go!” Again he threw the stick, but this time he didn't manipulate the winds.

The dog barked happily and rushed to get it.

Jason laughed, eyeing the dog.

“Are we having fun?”

He stopped laughing and blinked in surprise as he turned to glance at Reyna who was standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Jason got to his feet and rubbed his neck, feeling slightly awkward and guilty. He was supposed to be on duty in a moment, wasn't he?

The dog returned with the stick, wagging its tail and staring up at him.

“Later,” Jason told it mildly.

The dog blinked confused. Why couldn't he play more with the boy? The dog watched as his human friend and the black-haired girl left. He tilted his head, the stick still in his mouth.

* * *

Time had passed. Much time. The dog sat by the boy's feet and stared up at him. The boy had grown and wasn't much of a boy anymore. He seemed more like a young man. And now he wore some kind of purple fabric.

“Not now,” his human friend told him. “I've got a meeting to attend.”

The young man disappeared into a huge building, leaving the dog behind. He tilted his head.

* * *

Time. It kept disappearing into the blue.

The dog was old now. Too old to play with sticks anymore. His time would soon be out.

He watched the children preparing for their war-games. His eyes landed on the young man. He was standing beside the woman, discussing tactics.

The dog lifted his old body and headed towards the young man one last time. The young man didn't as much as glance his way. The dog could've sighed. He turned and made his way back to the city. Maybe he could find a peaceful place there...

* * *

Jason glanced about Camp Jupiter. Things had definitely changed since he came there the first time. A memory of his first days there announced its presence.

“ _Are we having fun?”_

_He stopped laughing and blinked in surprise as he turned to glance at Reyna who was standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chest._

_Jason got to his feet and rubbed his neck, feeling slightly awkward and guilty. He was supposed to be on duty in a moment, wasn't he?_

_The dog returned with the stick, wagging its tail and staring up at him._

“ _Later,” Jason told it mildly._

But that was long ago. And still... He didn't have anything to do at the moment, so maybe...

Not wasting another second, he headed towards the city, looking for the dog.

About an hour passed. Jason was standing at the edge of the city, eyeing the hills and the camp. Kids kept running back and forth, carrying weapons, being a second or two too late to duty, or other things.

He hadn't found the dog yet.

His gaze drifted towards something laying in the tall grass. Curiously he made his way over to it and moved the grass aside to have a look at what it was. He felt his heart sink.

The dog was dead.

* * *

_Never take anything for granted. Time never waits. It always moves on. And we must try to follow._

 


End file.
